


Not Exactly, no.

by AlessiaCarabella



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Sunnydale, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaCarabella/pseuds/AlessiaCarabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a run in with Dawn Summers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly, no.

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at a crossover work based on a prompt given to me by an anon on Tumblr.

"So they’re not vampires?" The dark haired girl asked, keeping pace with the man in the pinstriped suit much to his dismay.

"Not exactly, no." He replied, trying to speed up just enough that he could disappear out of sight once he rounded the corner. Unfortunately this tactic didn’t seem to work either and he soon found himself between the door to the crypt he needed to disappear into and one very talkative teenage girl.

"So what are they, then? Demons? Weird poltergeist-y spirits?"

"Again…not exactly, no." The Doctor looked from the girl to the door then back, he was wasting precious time.

Dawn crossed her arms in front of her, “Well then what are they?”

"Nothing, they’re nothing— just…shouldn’t you be at home?"

"It’s Friday night."

"Ah, I see." He pursed his lips thoughtfully, "So roaming the cemetery is the thing to do on a Friday night around there parts?"

"Clearly you’ve new here—" She pause, her gaze drifting to the door behind him, "What’s in there?"

"What—?" He looked back to the door, a look of utter cluelessness plastering itself to his face, "Oh? In there? Nothing, nothing’s in there."

"Then why are we here?"

"Why are we where?"

She pushed past him, rolling her eyes as she did so. “Oh, please. I may be young but I’m not dumb.”

"Never said you were." The Doctor bit his lip, turning around just in time to see her disappear inside the stone structure. He moved quickly to follow her and found here staring at the blue box that had been tucked away inside.

"Huh…" She said, putting her hand to the outside. "This is…yours?"

"Never seen it before in my life."

"Right." 

"Well I haven’t."

From outside the sound of a branch snapping caught the pair’s attention. Dawn tensed, as did the Doctor. With a deep sigh he moved to the door, unlocking the TARDIS, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside.

"Hey!" She squeaked in protest.

"Shhh." He stated, holding up a finger to silence her as he pressed his ear to the door. When all seemed fine he returned his attention to the young girl who was busily nosing her way around the console. "Might want to be careful with that."

She shrugged, “Not touching, just looking.”

"Find anything interesting?" He queried, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Not really." She replied flatly.

The Doctor’s smile fell, “Not really? What do you mean not really?”

She turned his way and offered him a shrug, “Magic right?”

"Magic?" He sputtered. "—Not exactly, no."

"Oh, what then?"

The Doctor shook his head, more than a little confused, he wasn’t exactly used to this sort of reaction. His response was emphatic and included its fair share of arm waving. “This is called a TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S, time and relative dimension in space and those creatures, those creatures out there they’re from a planet called Saturnyne. Aliens! The whole lot of them! Well not all of them— but the ones we saw tonight. Alien. Totally alien. From other planets.” When he finished his breathing was rapid, his eyes scanned the girl’s face for any sign of dazzlement. He waited one minute, then another, and then another. Finally he grew impatient, “Well?” He queried with another wave of his arms.”

"Well, what?"

"Well— aliens!"

"Right."

"And they’re here…"

"Yes."

"Okay— I don’t know…let’s…" He sighed, his shoulders dropping as he crossed the room to get closer to the girl, leaning in close enough that she took a step back. He stared directly into her eyes, something suddenly hitting him about the girl in front of him. "You’re not originally from around here are you?"

She smirked, “Not exactly, no.”


End file.
